The invention is based on a hand-held power tool having a torque limiter.
Hand-held power tools, such as rechargeable-battery-operated screwdrivers, rechargeable-battery-operated power drills, or rechargeable-battery-operated percussion power drills, have a high drive torque, whose limitation is desirable for some applications. By means of an adjustable torque limitation, a number of screws can for instance be screwed into a workpiece with the same screwing-in torque, and a torque limiter unlatches as soon as the screws present a certain torque resistance to a motor power takeoff. For adapting the maximum torque to the task to be performed, the torque limiter is adjustable by a user.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 103 09 057 A1, a hand-held power tool with a torque limitation as described above is known. The maximum torque that is to be transmitted to the tool driver is adjusted by a user, and a torque limiter unlatches if the torque generated by the motor exceeds the set maximum torque. For shutting off or spanning the torque limiter, a drilling position is provided in which the torque limiter can no longer disconnect, and hence an uninterrupted flow of force between the motor power takeoff and the tool driver is assured, even if there is strong resistance on the part of the tool.